


【美中】夜宵

by white spider (baizhu0211)



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizhu0211/pseuds/white%20spider
Summary: ·瓷右·无关时政·美中同居设定
Relationships: 美中 - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	【美中】夜宵

**Author's Note:**

> ·瓷右  
> ·无关时政  
> ·美中同居设定

对于US熬夜的习惯，CN一向深恶痛绝。

US总是把一些乱七八糟的事堆到晚上，好一些是工作，不过通常都是拼酒，蹦迪，打游戏。

总之在正常的就寝时间，你绝对不会看见US出现在床上，不，卧室，啊不，家里。

CN也说教过这个夜猫子，虔诚的希望能把迷途的羊羔牵上养生之路，但他感天动地的劝诫到了冥顽不灵的霸权主义者那里，分量还不如轻飘飘的羽绒。

他尽力了，没救的是US，这个不听老人言的小王八蛋迟早会因为熬夜而猝死的。

但在US去世之前，他得天天接受午夜叫醒服务。

因为这个半夜回家的王八蛋还得吃夜宵。

当卧室的灯又一次亮起，当他的被子又一次被掀开，当那双冰块一样的手又一次贴上了他的腰，CN觉得这一切必须要有所改变。

“我是怎么跟你说的，USA，不要打扰我睡觉。”

“别那么绝情嘛，Honey，冰箱里没吃的了。”

“你是神仙吗？”暴露在夜晚的空气中让CN冷的难过，他伸手去摸索被US掀开的被子，“你在外面浪了那么久都没空买点吃的吗？”

“外面卖的没你做的好吃。”

呵，又来了，夸两句就想把他骗去厨房。

“你有毒，”但他已经不是当初的CN了，“冰箱里有菜，自己做去。”

他现在是C•钮祜禄氏•N。

CN重新把自己裹回被子里，满意的听着US渐行渐远的脚步声，脑补他一脸悻悻的样子。

人生得意。

个鬼。

那个混蛋又回来了，手上拿着从冰箱翻出来的鸡蛋，又掀了他的被子，又开始催命。

“起来了，CN，我想吃番茄炒蛋。”

“你相信我，祖宗，煎蛋也能吃。”

他发誓他CN绝不会再屈服于USA的软磨硬泡了，他的睡眠时间神圣不可侵犯。

于是CN的手很坚决的再次踏上了寻找被子的道路，很不幸，它们被半路劫持了。

USA扣住了他的肩膀然后翻身压上来，跨坐在他的腰上。

白种人用一只手扣着他，另一只手伸进他的睡衣，握着那颗鸡蛋，压在他的小腹上，来自冰箱的低温让他瑟缩了一下。

然后他俯下身，在他耳边吹气。

“拜托了，甜心，我向你保证这是最后一次。”

CN腹诽他的气节，这个为了吃的不惜出卖色相的男人。

“别以为我会相信你的鬼话，”CN想也没想就拒绝了他并试着挣脱桎梏，“我告诉你，天亮之前，我是不会下床的。”

上半身被压制着，CN只好胡乱地蹬腿，发现收效甚微后又开始挺动腰腹试着摆脱压制，可惜体型差的存在让这一切显得微不足道。

最终他在被咬住嘴唇的那一刻停止挣扎。

冷静下来的CN迅速意识到他刚刚一直在蹭USA的性器官，然而那完全是个禁不起撩拨的主。

进一步的压制比反抗来得更快，结束了唇齿的厮磨，USA更加用力的将CN固定在床上。

“我改主意了，亲爱的。”USA仰头露出他平日里猖狂的笑容，“你确实不用下床了。”

CN短暂的思索了一下，觉得要跑也来不及，USA在情事上的强势也不容许他拒绝。基于他面临的必然结果，他好像并没有矜持的必要。

事实上他也没有矜持的机会了。

下身早就被扒光了，随后是像往日一样粗鲁的扩张。两根穿刺进来的手指让他没有办法去想更多，只能仓皇的抓紧身下的被褥承受他蛮横又不知轻重的情人。

即使有那么多次的前车之鉴，这种堪称暴行的前戏还是让CN不堪忍受。干涩的甬道根本就承受不了这么粗鲁的对待，CN喘息着放松身体，不知怎的想到初夜的经历。

感觉什么的已经忘了，但应该很痛吧，应该比现在痛多了。

果然那家伙就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

怀着对US的痛斥与对自己的同情，CN成功沉浸在了一个相当恍惚的状态里，以至于他并没有发现USA对他分神的不满。

神使鬼差的，他拿起放在一旁的鸡蛋，分开埋在对方身体里的手指，用冰冷的食材抵住被撑开穴口。

“哈，CN，我有一个大胆的想法。”

他饶有兴致的看着CN瞬间变得惊慌的神情，在恶趣味的鼓励下把那颗生鸡蛋往里推，看CN越来越精彩的的表情像是一出好戏。

前戏本就潦草，后穴紧的不行，鸡蛋的尖头进了一半就有要碎掉的架势。他的CN像是被吓着了，僵着身体一动不动，屏着呼吸大气也不敢喘。

“别夹那么紧，会碎的。”

USA贴着他的耳朵戏谑，虽然他知道那只会让CN更紧张。

他脸皮薄的情人真是太可爱了。

“哈……你、发什么、神经…别推了唔……拿、拿出来！”

“你在说什么呢？”USA加大了推力，让那颗蛋再往里进了些，看见CN象征性的挣动了几下，“你很兴奋不是吗？你喜欢这样，CN。”

CN回了一句听不清的“胡闹”，用尽全力去放松身体。鸡蛋从冰箱里拿出来不久，低温对炙热的甬道无疑是一种折磨，那种由内而外的寒冷让他控制不住的想要曲起身体。但是，哦，他真的不想让那颗鸡蛋碎在他的身体里。

可惜的是，CN想要极力避免的事似乎是USA计划中的一环。当紧致的甬道明显吃不进更多的时候，USA毫不迟疑的继续推进。

USA听着CN哭腔愈发浓重的哀求，求他停下，求他放过他，求他把东西拿出来。他拼了命的忍住盈眶的眼泪，却掩不住抽噎的语句。他的嘴里渐渐只剩些无意义的词，却像猫儿一样轻飘飘的抓挠US的心窝。

犯规了，CN。

USA一面感受着从指尖传来的，蛋壳碎裂的触动，一面得出这样的结论。

蛋液随即从裂缝里争先恐后的流出来，沾满了USA的手指，毋庸置疑的，有相当一部分流到甬道深处去了。

CN不住的颤抖着，在甬道里流淌的冰凉液体让感到他无所适从，抽噎再也收不住，夺眶而出的眼泪在他的脸上划出一道水痕，被带有侵略性的吻尽数收了去。

真是难得，USA这样想着，这个死要面子的人平日里总把眼泪藏得天衣无缝。

确实是欺负过头了。

USA屈起手指将碎掉的蛋壳连带着蛋液从CN后穴里剜出来，蛋黄破了，淅淅沥沥的流成一滩。涂了蛋液的肠壁滑的厉害，USA三指并起，没费什么劲就顶进去了。

“噫！”再次被突袭刺激的CN弓起腰身，脊椎弯的像打挺的鱼，“啊啊……别，别弄到里面去……唔！”

“总能弄出来的。”USA敷衍的安慰着他红了眼角的伴侣，扶着充血的性器一插到底。

CN几乎在一瞬弹起，脖颈弯成一条优美的曲线，战栗着再发不出任何音节。

USA抬手附上CN挺起的小腹，缓慢而有力的把CN弓起的脊椎压下去，引导着身下的人平复紊乱的呼吸。

然后他俯下身去亲吻他，感受对方吃力地动着舌来迎合他，那个人依旧不熟练的，笨拙的换气和最后分离时牵出的银丝，都极大程度的取悦了他。

漫长缺氧的吻让CN脑子发懵，他努力的想要辨清USA的脸，却只能捕捉到对方的轮廓。

“USA，”他想让那人靠得近些，却没头没脑的来了一句，“抱我。”

USA打赌CN不知道他面色潮红的说出这种话能有多诱人，押上他欠CN所有的钱。

你完了，CN，这是你自找的。

他没心思去压制澎湃的欲望了，随心的大开大合的抽插，任CN 徒劳的挣扎，像误入了暴风眼的小舟那样无力。

反正等到USA餍足的结束，将绵软的性器从泥泞的后穴抽出来的时候，CN已经连挣扎的力气都没有了。

他把累到虚脱的人儿圈入怀中休息，才分出心神注意到已经从窗帘的缝隙里钻进屋的曙光。

呐，夜宵当成早饭吃了。

也不错。


End file.
